


How Magik & Shadowcat Saved Christmas

by AllNewKatyana



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNewKatyana/pseuds/AllNewKatyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're part of a revolution and living in an abandoned, all-metal facility originally designed for the sole purpose of experimenting on mutants, Christmas cheer is hard to come by. So it's a good thing the Uncanny X-Men have Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputina to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Magik & Shadowcat Saved Christmas

There isn't much you can do to decorate for the holidays in an old, repurposed Weapon X facility. At least, that's what the Scrooges of the world would say. If there's a will, there's a way, and Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputina have a strong will and a lot of ways and they're determined to give the students the holiday surprise they aren't expecting.

The main room is shut off by Illyana's illusion spell that makes it appear like the room isn't even there at all, the door gone and everything. The students aren't stupid, they know Illyana's done something, but even the most determined of them can't find a way in. Their beating and banging isn't heard thanks to soundproof walls, but if they _could_ be, they'd be drowned out by "Jingle Bell Rock" blasting from Kitty's boombox anyway.

The room is already mostly decorated; garland around each door frame and archway, multicolored LED lights line the room where the walls meet the floor and blue-glowing icicle lights and seven-point stars hang from the ceiling. The walls are decorated with mounted light decorations, like snowmen and Santa Claus with his elves, even Rudolph and some giant snowflakes. There are also handmade wreaths, each of which is representative of a different religion that celebrates a holiday in December. They tried to cover all the bases because neither one of them is sure if any of the students are religious and if they are, they've got no idea who practices what. In the center of the room is a giant tree, comparable to the one erected in Rockefeller Center for the holidays. It's bare, intended to be the final touch.

Kitty's in the corner of the room, setting up a mini North Pole display complete with a little miniature version of Santa's workshop just big enough for the tallest of them to stand in. She adjusts the green elf hat on her head as she leans forward to fiddle with the wiring, swaying her hips to the music and singing under her breath. Illyana pops out of a portal behind her, a large, plastic reindeer tucked under each of her arms. She's swapped her black, spiky headdress for a green headband with plush reindeer antlers protruding from it. The two of them wear matching, gaudy Christmas sweaters.

"Where do you want these?" Illyana asks, though her attention is less on the other woman and more on the work she's done.

"With the other ones," Kitty answers without looking at her. But a second later, her head whips up like she's just remembered something, and she adds, "Make sure they're in order. And where is Rudolph?"

"I only have two arms," Illyana calls over her shoulder, making her way to where the other six reindeer are set up in pairs, lined up from Santa's sleigh. She mentally goes over each of their names, making sure she isn't missing any except the most famous of them all, then she sets the last two down. She straps them together with the leather reigns and the golden bells adorning them jingle as they move. She steps back for a better look at what she's done, then she's disappearing into another portal to retrieve the last one.

Kitty puts the finishing touches on Santa's workshop, hiding the wires and electronics under the display before she moves back into the main part of the room. She leans back, groaning as she stretches her back out from all the hard work she and Illyana have been doing to set everything up. Illyana comes back a second later cradling the plastic Rudolph in her arms, and once it's all strapped up to the rest of the display, she joins Kitty by the tree.

"It looks amazing, Katya," she tells her, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I know," Kitty turns around to beam at her, her tone playfully arrogant, "I'm the genius who saved Christmas."

Illyana rolls her eyes at that and reaches out to hook her fingers into Kitty's belt loops, pulling her closer. She wraps her arms around her neck and grins right back at her, "I _helped_."

The brunette lets out a light laugh and hugs her arms around Illyana's waist. "You were a very good helper," she agrees, her grin turning cheeky, "Now get down here for your reward."

Magik leans down, letting her nose brush against Shadowcat's just briefly before she brings their lips together in a deep, affectionate kiss. Kitty's arms tighten around her and she pushes up onto her tip toes so the blonde doesn't have to strain her neck too much. The both of them let the kiss go on, glad for the alone time and the non-life-threatening situation they find themselves in for once. But, eventually, they part.

"Is it time to let the others in?" Kitty asks.

"Da," a wide grin spread across Illyana's face, "do we still have some of Emma's money left?"

To answer her, the brunette breaks away to bounce over to where they left the White Queen's duffle bag. It's still over half full of huge wads of cash, and Kitty's own fist-sized diamonds from Krakoa are nestled in there with them.

"We're fine," she tells Illyana.

"Good," the blonde adjusts her plush antlers, a devious little smirk on her lips, "Because we're taking them to the mall to get decorations for the tree."


End file.
